


Can You See My Hands Shake? (Heart Is Now An Earthquake)

by SereneCalamity



Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Crying through sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Famous Richie Tozier, Feels, Holidays, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex Toys, Subspace, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: After Stan and Bill's getaway wedding, Richie and Eddie go back to their villa for the evening alone.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Can You See My Hands Shake? (Heart Is Now An Earthquake)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So. This is the last instalment that I have planned for this series! There is a really strong possibility that I will add more onto this, because I absolutely love this world, but yeah, this is the last one I actually have planned. I hope you guys have enjoyed it! Thank you for all your beautiful comments and support! And I hope you enjoy this last piece. I promise I will go through and start editing soon. Haha.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or title, which comes from tear myself apart by Tate McRae, only the mistakes made.

Eddie Kaspbrak giggled as he nearly tripped over a piece of drift wood, and Richie Tozier snorted as he gripped Eddie's arm harder to stop him from falling, but it just resulted in both of them stumbling in their inebriated state and that made Eddie giggle louder.

"Why is the sand so soft here? I swear we've never been anywhere where the sand is this soft," Eddie was dragging his feet through the sand, the glittery pink boots that he had been wearing with the pristine white ankle socks shoved inside gripped in Richie's free hand since Eddie had kicked them off before they had started walking back to their villa. "No _really_ , Chee!" Eddie cried out, really not caring that they were out in public, and Richie couldn't help but laugh, loving how excited his baby was. "It's _so_ soft!"

"You say that about _every_ beach we go to when you're drunk," Richie pointed out as they rounded the corner of the resort to where their private villa was, tucked away behind trees and bushes, like the rest of their friends villas, all surprisingly short walks from each other but definitely private.

"But this is _different_ , Chee!" Eddie insisted and he came to complete stop to look up at Richie, and the shift in pace nearly had them over-balancing and falling over again. "This is an _island_!" His eyes got even wider.

"So was Bali, and Rarotonga," Richie grinned as he made a decision to hand the boots over to Eddie and then scoop the smaller man up in his arms.

Eddie let out a squeal as he threw his arms around Richie's neck, gripping his boots tightly in one hand and then giggled, shoving his fluffy _pink_ hair into Richie's face as he snuggled up close to him.

"But this _whole place_ is an island," he stated, voice a little muffled as he smushed his lips against Richie's drawer and began dotting kisses over his cheek and the side of his nose and his jaw.

"So were Bali and Rarotonga," Richie pointed out as he started up the wooden steps to their villa, shuffling Eddie just a little awkwardly so that his hand was free to pull open the glass sliding door of the villa—unlocked, because that was a thing that was apparently completely okay here New Zealand, as they had been told by a lot of the employees of the resort they were staying in—and then stepped inside.

"But this is a _huger_ island," Eddie was trying to insist as Richie carried him over to the plush couch against one wall. The first room of the villa was all open plan, the gorgeous living room area and an insanely big bed that Richie wanted to buy a duplicate of once he and Eddie got back home, but then it curved a little and there was a sheltered area out the back where a private hot tub next to a barbeque area and nice outdoor eating section with flowers and ferns blooming around them. There were doors on either side, one leading to a kitchen, and the one on the other side leading to a bathroom, and the front door opened up right onto the beach, similar to the villas that their friends had all rented. "Like—they were small. But _this place_ is huge."

"I'm pretty sure this place is actually tiny," Richie snorted as he tossed Eddie's shoes to the side. "Like, it's literally been left of maps and shit."

"It's not _that_ tiny, Chee," Eddie said airily, floating a hand in the air, through the beams of evening sun that were streaking through the room. "They filmed _all_ of Middle-Earth here."

Richie raised his eyebrows at Eddie and Eddie raised his eyebrows back, lower lip sticking out in a tiny, adorable pout and his chin jutting forward a bit.

" _Anyway_ ," Richie pulled back the zip on one of their duffle bags—all of them unpacked, but this one with a air-tight, glass jar in one of the compartments—and tugged out a joint from inside. "Wanna share?"

"Always, daddy," Eddie said absently, painted fingertips gliding along the back of the couch.

Richie smiled over at him, fondness on his face as he found his _Rick and Morty_ lighter and rasped his thumb over the spark wheel, the flame appearing and lighting up the end of the joint.

They passed it back and forth, Eddie shifting on the couch and connecting his phone to the speakers in the room and playing something soft and flowy, and the sun was sinking even lower outside but it was still _so warm_ , and the alcohol was still buzzing under their skin and the weed loosening them up even more.

Richie didn't say anything as he reached out and pressed a firm thumb to Eddie's chin, and chin parted his lips, tipping his head up toward Richie's and opening his mouth, and Richie leaned forward, sealing their mouths briefly as he blew the last stream of smoke between his lips.

Eddie held it in his lungs for a few beats before letting it out into the air above them, his slightly bloodshot eyes lowering back to Richie.

"How do you always look good enough to eat, baby boy," Richie breathed out, shaking his head from side to side as he took in Eddie's appearance—and he really did.

He _always_ did, but he _really_ did right now.

He'd had his hair dyed not too long ago—cotton candy pink, he had completely surprised Richie, and honestly, he was still not used to it, because when Eddie was crouching on the ground, looking up at him through his thick eyelashes with tears in his big brown eyes, through the strands of the _cotton candy pink hair_ it took all of Richie's self control not to come all over his pretty, perfect face.

He'd definitely lost that battle more than once.

There had also been two new tattoos—one actually just done only a month ago, an intricate butterfly on the inside of his wrist, and the other had been the date that Richie and Eddie had met at the party Beverly Marsh had taken Eddie to, that he got on the inside of his ring finger on his left hand, the morning after Richie had proposed to him.

On the same finger was the delicate cathedral cut rose gold ring with beautiful diamonds.

And that wasn't to start on his outfit; casual blue button down with a patterned pink scarf that was loosely tied under the open collar, and tight blue jeans with the glittery pink boots that were very firmly _not_ on his feet, and then there was the eyeshadow, the shiny, glittery stuff on his cheeks, and the lipgloss he was wearing.

Maybe it was also the fact that they had been on holiday with their best friends for the past two weeks, completely cut off from reality and even though the whole point of coming here was because Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough's wedding, it had also been an extended vacation for all of them, and all of them were just so _relaxed_.

Whatever it was, the fact remained the same; his baby was the prettiest one in the world.

"You think they did this right? Run away to Middle-Earth and only invite our best friends and parents?" Richie asked as he tugged Eddie closer toward him with a finger hooked in the silk scarf he was wearing.

"Maybe scratch the parent thing on my side," Eddie replied with a scrunch of his nose, but there was no twinge in his voice or tension in his shoulders, and Richie knew he was okay at the brief mention of his mother.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Richie smirked, brushing his fingers through Eddie's hair, loose and not quite as in place as it had been when they had left their villa this morning giving the sea breeze down at the beach where they ceremony had been held, and he knew his eyes were _soft_ and _warm_ and _full of love_. "I really don't give a shit how it happens," Richie shrugged a shoulder as he lifted Eddie's left hand up to his mouth and briefly pressed his lips to the ring. "As long as you're there, I'm happy."

"That's _generally_ how it goes," Eddie snarked gently, one corner of his lips lifting up and Richie arched an eyebrow, his playful expression twisting into something just a touch darker.

"You sure you want to be cheeky right now, baby?" Richie asked airily and Eddie's lips were still open, as though he had been about to add something else but he paused, and his eyes darted down to Richie's mouth before he visibly swallowed and closed his mouth slowly. "That's good, baby," Richie smiled, leaning in, sucking in and biting down just a _touch_ hard on Eddie's lower lip.

Eddie whined but he didn't say anything, and it was clear he was trying to be such _a good boy_ that Richie's heart was just swelling with pride.

"Undress, baby," Richie whispered, running his fingers through Eddie's hair once more before leaning back into the curve of the couch arm. "But...I still want that scarf around your neck." Eddie's eyes widened for a moment and then his breathing quickened as he bent down to take off his socks.

Then he nearly took a tumble as he stood up and started pulling at the buttons of his shirt and Richie smiled fondly.

They'd both had a bit to drink—the ceremony had been at eleven, and then there had been a short interlude where photos had been taken, but nothing too crazy because that was the exact opposite of what Stan and Bill had been wanting, then there had been a late lunch that they had catered for them, and now the grooms were off at dinner with their parents, catching up with them for the first in a while.

Delilah Roberts and Beverly were there, along with Ben Hanscom, who had been eyeing up the gorgeous bartender named _Mike_ , two of Stan's cousins and a girl that had been Bill's neigbour growing up that he still kept in regular contact with, and the lot of them had all stayed out on the balcony area that was set up for the wedding reception, and they had all been drinking and snacking on the left over food in a really relaxed environment, until they decided to go their separate ways, the sun and breeze still warm given it was the middle of summer here in New Zealand this time of year.

"Baby," Richie shook his head as he kicked out of his own shoes and picked up another joint from the glass jar, bringing it to his lips and reaching for the lighter. "You're perfect," he smiled as he spun a finger at Eddie, who hesitated for a moment, before spinning around slowly, shoulders curved forward, toes turned in, eyes cast down, a gorgeous picture of submission. "Aw, darling, you're just beautiful," he lit up the end of his joint, breathing in deep, keeping distance between them even though he hadn't planned on being _too mean_ tonight.

Eddie was already being so good.

His movements were already a little sluggish, clearly slipping, maybe from how relaxed he had been in these past couple of weeks that they had been staying at the resort, or maybe it was from the alcohol and the weed, but either way, they both felt warm and lazy and ready to just loose themselves in each other.

"Bend over for me, baby," Richie prompted as he spread his legs, pressing his palm firmly into his hardening crotch with the hand that wasn't holding the joint.

"D-daddy?" Eddie stammered, even as his fingers went to his thighs, buffed mint green nails against tanned skin, and Richie took in a deep breath, holding in the lungful of smoke as he just stared at Eddie, waiting.

And waiting.

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Eddie turned around, goosebumps rising on the backs of his legs as he was completely exposed, and he leaned down, bracing his hands on the coffee table as he slowly bent forward, legs slightly spread, until he was bent right over, almost doubled forward, legs straight and back bowed.

"Can you be a good boy and spread yourself open for me, baby?" Richie prompted gently and he heard the quick intake of air from Eddie, the soft music that was playing nowhere near enough to mask it. "Come on, baby, keep quiet and show daddy your pretty hole."

Eddie let out a whimper, his back arching a little more, and he reached back, keeping himself balanced as both of his hands reached around and gripped his ass cheeks, tugging them apart, revealing his dusky, pink hole to Richie.

Richie licked his lips slowly, not saying anything as he let out a breath of hair and then carefully put down the simmering joint in a glass bowl that they had been using as a make shift ash tray—given they weren't provided indoors like they were back home—and he leaned forward, eyes taking their time to drink in the man in front of him.

Eddie didn't say anything, he was obviously trying to stay very still and very quiet, even though there were little tremors running through his body, and Richie smiled as he leaned forward...

He spat directly over the twitching hole and Eddie couldn't hold back his moan.

Richie's lips curled up in a smirk.

"Aw, baby," he cooed out, his hand reaching out to smooth up the back of Eddie's hairless thighs, feeling more goosebumps break out under his palms. "You like that?" He didn't give Eddie a chance to reply before he was licking the flat of his tongue up between Eddie's peachy cheeks, the tip of his tongue pressing at the fluttering hole that was definitely still loose from when they had fucked that morning...And last night. And twice yesterday afternoon. Actually, with the amount of sex they'd been having over the past couple of weeks on holiday, Eddie was pretty much just permanently loose and Richie _loved_ it. "Think I can still taste my come from this morning, baby," Richie's voice was a bit muffled and slick from where he was licking at Eddie and he _felt_ Eddie shake in response.

Eddie was perfect for him, his legs trembling but staying still, only letting out stifled whimpers and heavy exhales as Richie easily licked him open, until his ass was shiny with spit, and then Richie slid two fingers inside without any warning.

Eddie tensed, toes bunching almost painfully, but Richie didn't wait, pushing his fingers in again and again, testing Eddie's limits, not saying anything, listening for his baby's noises over the swell of the piano and violins twined together with the sound of the beautiful Nordic voice coming through the speakers, especially when the pads of his fingers found Eddie's prostate and pressed against it, almost cruelly.

"D—" he heard the word start to come out of Eddie's mouth but the younger caught himself and Richie smiled, pressing his fingers down harder, waiting to see if Eddie would break, but he didn't, his breathing just coming out more and more laboured and his fingers scratching marks into the coffee table varnish.

Something Richie had absolutely _no issues_ paying the damage costs for, given the circumstances.

He loved it when Eddie was loud, loved all of his boys noises and sounds, but he loved it when Eddie forced himself to be quiet, to muffle them, because he was listening to Richie, doing exactly what his daddy asked him to.

He loved it even more because after, when he finally allowed Eddie to let loose, he was even louder than he usually was.

"You're doing _so good_ , baby," Richie breathed as he started scissoring his fingers inside Eddie, and he felt the boy twitch, clearly wanting to push backwards, fuck himself onto Richie's hand, but he doesn't. He restrains himself, even if the little choked out noises that he was making were getting a little louder. "Do you want to come, baby?" Richie bit down lightly on one of Eddie's cheeks and the question made him shudder.

"Daddy?" The first word was tentative and shaky, and when Richie hummed, encouraging him to speak, it was like a dam had broken. "Daddy— _yes_ , please—I wan-wanna come. _Please, daddy_. Please let me come— _I want to come_."

"Alright, baby," Richie said, but instead of quickening his movements or at least keeping them the same pace, he pulled them out and Eddie let out a low whine. "Don't worry, darling boy, I'm going to let you come," Richie whispered, biting a few more times at the gorgeous curves of Eddie's cheeks, sucking a few times, unable to resist leaving a few marks and make his baby squirm. "But I want you on the bed, up on all fours, can you do that for me, baby?"

"Y-yes, yes, d-daddy," Eddie stammered as he crept forward, legs shaky as he approached the bed, still hunched forward, and Richie turned back to their bag that was tucked under the couch, the one that they kept packed most of the time, except when they were using it, despite everything else being put away in the drawers and wardrobe.

He took out a few things and then walked back over to the bed, to where Eddie was on his hands and knees, although he was tipped forward, chest getting closer and closer to the bed.

Eddie's body tensed at the lewd sound of lube, and he waiting for a cold finger or a warm tongue or _his daddy's cock_ , but then Richie's hands were just pushing his knees and thighs further apart, so that he was closer to the duvet cover, and then Richie was moving around to the side.

"You can come, baby," Richie told him, smoothing a hand through Eddie's hair before giving it a tug, forcing his head back so that it was tilted up to look at him. "Only while you're fucking this, okay?"

Eddie _shook_.

" _Daddy_ ," he breathed, and there was _instantly_ a sheen of tears in his eyes just at the _promise_ of the stimulation that Richie was offering him, holding a fleshlight in the hand that was tangled in Eddie's hair. "Yes— _please, daddy_! Please use i-it! Please, daddy!"

"No, baby," Richie smiled as he held it out to Eddie. "Daddy wants to watch. _You're_ going to use it." Eddie whimpered, and he blinked up at Richie. "Be a good boy for daddy and fuck this like the needy baby you are, yeah?" Eddie's lips parted, shiny with spit, and Richie pulled harder at his hair, jerking his face back even more so that he could lean in and kiss him on the mouth before pulling back and thrusting the clear fleshlight at him pointedly. "Take it, baby, want to see you fuck it."

Eddie moaned as he reached out for the fleshlight, his arms shaking slightly, especially the one still braced on the bed and helping him balance, but he gripped the toy, little fingers curling around it as firmly as he could.

Eddie didn't like to top, he was an exclusive, needy bottom, that was something he had discovered very quickly about himself once he had left Derry when he was eighteen, and it wasn't just because he was loved being full, it was also because he got overwhelmed so quickly and he could never keep up a steady rhythm.

Richie knew that.

Richie just loved watched Eddie lose himself.

Eddie was panting as he awkwardly reached his hand underneath him, trying to be steady while also watching what his daddy was doing, Richie still fully dressed other than his socks, definitely looking sloppier than he was when they had left their villa that morning, but still _so much more_ put together than Eddie could ever dream to be right now.

"That's it, baby," Richie's voice was soft and a little syrupy and it made Eddie's skin tingle all over and his hips jolt forward as his eyes hazily shifted to his fiancé, who had his legs spread obscenely and was rubbing at the hard line of his cock in the fitted pants he was wearing. "I made it nice and wet for you, just like you like, yeah? I know you like it all sloppy." That _touch_ of condescension made Eddie _shake_ all over, the tips of his ears going red and his cock leaking onto the soft duvet cover below him. "Come on, baby, let me see you come. You can make yourself come, right, sweetheart?" Eddie's fingers felt tiny and thick and _useless_ , trying to keep a steady grip around the fleshlight as he finally brought it between his legs, groaning at the first brush of damp silicone against his cock, hips twitching backwards and toes curling before Richie made a noise from inside his throat and Eddie gulped as he looked upward. "I thought you wanted to come, baby? If you don't want to come, then I can take it back—"

"N- _no_!" Eddie almost sobbed out, because he knew if he lost this chance to come, he might not get it again for a _long_ time, steadying his hand and the grip on the toy, digging his knees into the bed for balance. "No, daddy, I can do it."

"That's right, baby," Richie sounded proud and Eddie blinked at him, tears clinging to his eyelashes, lips deliciously swollen and cheeks gorgeously red. "Show daddy how good you are. Be daddy's good boy and make yourself come."

Eddie moaned as the head of his cock slipped into the tight opening of the toy—and _his daddy had been right_ , it was so _wet and slippery inside_ , he'd done such a good job at spreading it around—the toy was _so tight_ around his cock, and just pressing the head of his cock inside, just an inch of his cock, feeling it wet and tight and ribbed and sucking him in, he let out another loud moan that had his body locking up and tumbling forward, chest falling down onto the mattress, his hips still lifted up off the bed, his round ass in the air, as he kept jerking forward into the fleshlight.

" _Daddy_ ," he breathed, stretching out the arm not wrapped around the fleshlight in front of him, clawing at the duvet covers beside Richie's thigh, and his daddy smiled down at him, extending a hand. His big fingers pressed between Eddie's delicately, chastely, as though they were only doing something as simple as _that_ , but just feeling Richie's touch against his skin was enough to trigger desperation deep inside Eddie. "Daddy— _fuck_!" He cried out as he thrust his hips all the way forward, his whole cock sinking inside the fleshlight, the glide easy and the ribbed sides making him shake.

"You're so pretty, darling," Richie was speaking softly and he wasn't squeezing Eddie's hand like he usually did, he was still only holding it gently while there was the very quick, slick sounds of his other hand pumping at his cock, which must have just been pulled out from between the open zipper of his pants because he was _still fully clothed_. "I love you with your pretty pink hair," Richie's voice made Eddie's eyelids flutter. It made his heart skip a beat and it made his balls pull up tighter against his body. "My beautiful little pixie," his fingers pulled from between Eddie's, but only to trail further up, so that they could stroke through his hair. "Just can't ever take my eyes off you, darling."

His words were all _soft_ and _loving_ , and it wasn't like before, where there could be a second meaning to the words or he was being teased and he couldn't come or he was being assaulted with wave after delicious heated wave with sparks of shame, it was just warm, and all-encompassing and Eddie's head was feeling fuzzy as he kept rocking his hips forward, into the toy.

" _Daddy, I'm_ —" Eddie cut off, hips beginning to jerk quicker and completely out of sync. "I'm going to come."

"Come, baby," Richie murmured, fingers stroking through his hair, down one side of his cheek and across his jawline. "Be a good boy and come for daddy." His hand cupped Eddie's jaw and his thumb pressed at Eddie's lower lip, Eddie's lips parting instinctively, and the second Richie's thumb slipped inside Eddie's mouth and pressed down on his tongue, he came. " _That's it_ ," Richie's breathing hitched, and he had to slow his own hand around his cock. "You're _so good, baby_. You look _so pretty_ like this, so fucking pretty, Eddie."

" _Fucggghh_!" Eddie moaned around Richie's thumb in his mouth, body slumping forward as he came, hips still twitching into the almost _dripping_ , tight sleeve.

"So good, baby," Richie gently pulled his thumb out, stroking his fingers through Eddie's hair as he spaced out for a moment, took a little bit to come down from the high of his orgasm. "Do you need water, sweetheart?" Richie asked and Eddie silently flopped his head from one side to the other once in reply. "Roll onto your back then," Richie prompted, voice still low and Eddie didn't react for a moment before making a low humming sound and slowly rolling himself over so that he was on his back, his half-hard cock slipping out of the fleshlight and the fleshlight sliding to the bed. "No, baby," Richie's voice was still airy, never talking to his baby harshly when he was floating like this, knowing that his words would be enough. "I didn't say you could stop using the toy."

Eddie's chest seemed to freeze from where he had been taking slow, steady breaths as Richie's words sunk in.

"D-daddy?" He asked shakily.

"Keep using the fleshlight, baby," Richie said, watching Eddie's movements carefully.

There was about half a second of hesitation, and then with a full body twitch, the smaller boy with his fluffy pink hair and the silk scarf still adorning his neck started rolling his hips forward very slowly, very reluctantly, but still doing so, because his daddy had told him to, and his shoulders tensed at the sensations that rolled over him.

His body began to shake, goosebumps breaking out over his fair skin and toes curled painfully and Richie just smiled, tilting his head to the side as he watched, not planning on dragging this out for much longer but definitely enjoying the view.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Richie asked, twisting his fingers through Eddie's hair, gently swiping it away from his slightly sweaty forehead.

"I-it's so much, d-daddy," Eddie moaned out, hiccuping adorably in the middle.

"Aw, you can take it, baby. You're so good, darling, you can take so much," Richie cooed, knowing that this was nowhere _near_ the amount of over-stimulation that Eddie could take. He brushed his fingers down the side of Eddie's face a few times before swinging his feet over the side of the bed and getting up, eyes staying glued to Eddie's dominant hand the whole time. He kicked off his socks and fished out another joint, lighting it up as he lazily watched his lover on the bed. Eddie was still moving his hand, although _a lot_ slower, and Richie walked slowly to the end of the bed, touching his long fingers to Eddie's ankle. "Faster, baby," he whispered, and there was a groan from Eddie but he did as he was told, even though his thighs were quivering as they began to lift off the bed. "That's it, beautiful," Richie whispered as he breathed in deeply before pulling the joint out of his mouth. "How many more times are you going to come for me, baby? Once more? Twice?"

" _Daddy_ ," Eddie whined, and his legs were properly starting to twitch now, hips starting to jerk upwards and tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes again.

"You want some, baby?" Richie asked, holding up the joint with the simmering end, ignoring what he knew Eddie was really whining about. Eddie pouted as he looked down at him, but he swallowed hard and nodded, bangs sticking to his forehead. Richie let out a breath of the smoke he'd inhaled and then pulled in some more before moving around the side of the bed so he could lean over and blow the smoke directly over Eddie's mouth, not making a proper seal because Eddie's mouth was lax and open and he doubted Eddie would have been able to close it properly even if he tried. "Good boy," Richie whispered as he pulled back, smoke curling around Eddie's face. "Want me to fuck you now?" He asked and there was a jolt from Eddie, fingers curling tighter around the fleshlight for a second before he loosened his grip and reached out limply with his other hand toward Richie. " _No_ , baby," Richie arched an eyebrow. "I didn't say stop."

Eddie looked between Richie and the fleshlight, and where his dick was already hard again and so, _so_ red, and he whimpered before slowly beginning to move the fleshlight again.

They'd been together a long time now, but Richie still felt this ridiculous stupid swell of pride in his chest whenever Eddie listened to him when it was something that he was clearly pushing himself to do.

Richie undressed slowly, clothes piling up on the floor at his feet, taking lazy sucks of the joint as he went, his eyes hooded as he watched Eddie, who looked as though he had now pushed past the point of over-stimulation and was properly started to use the fleshlight again, rocking up into it at a slow but steady pace, eyes needily following every movement that Richie made.

" _Daddy_..." Eddie whined. "I thought...I thought you were going to fuck me," his bottom lip was plump and red from where he had been biting it.

"I am, baby," Richie told him as he breathed in deeply and then turned around to mash out the roach of the joint. "You could ask nicer though," he flicked a warning look to Eddie, who just pouted at him, a little stubbornly, a lot adorably, and Richie didn't call him out on it as he moved around to the other side of the bed, picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his hand, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few pulls, eyes half closing at the abrupt pleasure that coursed through him. When he opened his eyes again, Richie had twisted his head to the side so that he was still able to see him, hand still moving the sleeve so that his cock was being sucked in and massaged on either side by the little ribs and designs inside. "Onto your side, darling."

Eddie rolled onto his side, and Richie made sure to see that his arm was still moving, before he laid on the bed next to him, making himself comfortable on his back with his head on the pillow before he reached out and stretched an arm underneath Eddie's slim body.

It didn't take much for him to maneuver Eddie so that the smaller boy was on top of him, back pressed to Eddie's front, plump ass so deliciously pressed against his crotch, legs falling on either side of his thighs, and Richie just took a moment to breathe in and savour Eddie's weight on top of him, running his hands up and down his baby's sides lightly, feeling the light hairs and goosebumps rise in response.

His fingers trailed lines up Eddie's thighs, first up the outside, then beginning to curve in, toward the sensitive insides, and dance lightly toward his waxed crotch—a recent development but not an unwelcome one after Eddie had realized how more sensitive it made him, and Richie loved the way he felt so silky smooth underneath his fingertips.

"You wanna ask nicely, baby boy?" Richie rasped into his ear as his fingers joined Eddie's around the grip of the fleshlight, and he began to quicken Eddie's movements, forcing him to move faster and harder and Eddie began to shift.

"Wh—I— _Daddy_!" Eddie gasped out, hips jutting upward, ass rubbing hard against Richie's hard cock, sliding up and down from the lube that was coating Richie's cock.

"Come on, baby," Richie wasn't slowing down, hips rolling up, cock pressed between Eddie's ass cheeks, hand guiding the toy moving at a faster and faster pace and Eddie's arm just hanging there limply, taking whatever it was that Richie gave him. "You can ask me nicely, can't you?" Richie asked, and the hand that wasn't gripping the toy reached around to grip the scarf around Eddie's neck, fisting it tightly and tugging and there was a gasp from Eddie, the boy arching his back and thrusting his hips forward. " _Come on, darling_."

" _Daddy, please_ ," Eddie's voice was whiny and desperate, and Richie's cock throbbed at the sound of it. "Daddy, please fuck me. Please, _please_ , daddy—I wanna—I want—" he cut off, hips jerking upward over and over again, into the fleshlight, and Richie bit down at the back of Eddie's neck, pulling harder at the scarf and Eddie's body convulsed once before going limp against Richie's body, giving himself over to his daddy.

"That's it, baby," Richie licked at the back of Eddie's neck, his teeth worrying the skin there, sucking hard enough that there was going to be a bruise tomorrow morning when they woke up. "You like when daddy chokes you, sweet boy?" He clenched his fingers tighter around the silk scarf and Eddie's shoulders tightened just slightly before loosening again, letting out a wet sounding whimper. "So sweet when you let daddy do this to you, make such pretty noise for me." Richie bit down _hard_ on Eddie's shoulder and thrust his hips upward to force _Eddie's_ up as well, forcing him harder into the fleshlight. "Ask nicely for daddy to fuck you. Ask nicely for daddy to let you come."

" _Da-aa-ddy,_ " Eddie managed to say in a choked out voice and Richie loosened his grip on the scarf just a little, just enough that he could hear the words of his baby, his cock leaking against Eddie's ass, still all slippery from his spit. "Pl-please. _Please_. Can I come? C-can you fuck me?"

"Fuck you where?" Richie asked, smirking against Eddie's skin, his pace not letting up with the fleshlight sucking in his babys cock and squeezing it.

"Daddy!" Eddie squealed in protest, legs beginning to thrash.

"Where do you want me to fuck you, baby?" Richie pressed, teeth pressed against the nape of Eddie's neck. "Coz I could get off like this," he started snapping his hips up faster, sliding between Eddie's wet cheeks, precome adding to the lube and spit, the easy, wet slide feeling incredible around Richie's cock. "I could get off off like this and come all over your pretty ass and I'd be happy."

" _No, daddy_!" Eddie squirmed on top of him, feet trying to plant themselves on the mattress to give himself something to push off. "In _me_! Want you to come _in me_! Fuck _my hole_ , daddy— _I want you to fuck my hole_!" His voice was pitching higher and higher and Richie closed his fingers into a fist again, the scarf tightening around Eddie's slender neck until his voice cut off with a gasp. He loosened it again, and the words kept spilling from Eddie's mouth. "Please, d-daddy— _please, daddy_ —please, I just—I-I want—" Richie's hand around the fleshlight had slowed down with the focus on Eddie's scarf and the pretty sounds and _words_ spilling from his baby's mouth, but he picked it up again, and Eddie's babbling just seemed to increase. " _Daddy, please_! I want you to fuck my tight hole! I-I want you to _come in me, please_!"

"Come, baby," Richie whispered, Eddie's desperate bucking making it clear _just how close_ he was to coming. "Come for your daddy." Eddie whined, high pitched and loud, hips jerking up to meet Richie's downward strokes with the sleeve before he was shuddering and keening.

" _Fu-uck_!" He cried out, before Richie tightened his grip on the scarf as well, just slightly, just enough for Eddie to feel the squeeze, and Eddie whined, hands clawing at the sides of Richie's thighs underneath his, just trying to grip at the him to _ground himself_.

"That's right, sweetheart," Richie whispered in his ear, slowing his motions with the fleshlight in time with his babys breaths, feeling the way Eddie was shuddering and hearing the change in pitch to his whines when he started to feel overstimulated. Unlike last time, Richie gave him an almost instant reprieve, sliding the fleshlight completely off Eddie's cock and throwing it away, hearing it distantly hit the floor but too focused on Eddie. "You feeling good, baby?" He whispered, tightening his hands around Eddie's hips and in his next thrust, he slid inside.

Eddie's world's edges had just gained a little more shape as the fleshlight fell away and he was finally free of any stimulation to his cock and balls, his breathing suddenly not sounding quite as thunderous in his own ears.

And then suddenly Richie was thrusting inside of him and he felt as though he was about to black out.

He could hear his daddy whispering sweet things in his ears, lovely things, telling him he was pretty and good as he bucked up into him, but then suddenly Richie was twisting them, shoving them, molding them, and Eddie's cock was being pressed down against the duvet covers.

The covers had felt _so nice_ when he had napped yesterday afternoon, after Richie had fucked him in the shower, but now they were just a touch too rough.

" _Ngh_ —daddy," Eddie huffed against the duvet covers, his face shoved into them from where he had been rolled onto his stomach and then shoved down firmly, chest pressed down with his knees spread and his limp, wet cock roughly jutting against the duvet covers of the bed. Everything was just...A lot and not quite enough at the same time. " _Chee_...Fu-ck, _daddy_..." His mind felt as though it was full of cotton wool, and his limbs felt as though as they were ten times heavier, far too heavier for him to be able to lift. His ass was numb and tingling just a little in places, but he could feel the constant _burn_ and _pull_ and _shove_ and _pull_ of Richie's cock inside of him and his cock kept rubbing against the duvet in front of him, incessantly rubbing at him and forcing him to get hard again. "Da- _addy_. So _much_ ," his tongue felt thick in his mouth as he tried to tell his daddy.

Tried to tell him it was so much.

Tried to tell him _it hurt so much_.

Tried to say _please. Never. Stop_.

But his daddy knew.

His daddy always knew.

He knew just what he wanted, just what he needed, even when he hadn't figured it out for himself yet.

"You feel so good, sweetheart," Richie was grunting into his ear as he pushed into Eddie and the smaller man could feel his cock getting hard _again_. It was a painful experience, after his two orgasms so shortly ago, but Richie had him pinned against the bed and knew exactly how to fuck into him so that he was hitting the right spots, and every time his cock filled Eddie, he was getting shoved forward and his cock was being shoved firmly against the bed, the friction becoming close to unbearable. "You can come once more for me, can't you, baby?" Richie whispered, one hand bracing on the bed next to Eddie's head, the other gripping Eddie's hair momentarily to twist Eddie's head to the side, and Eddie let out a long whine at the feeling of his head being jerked so easily, drool gathered in the corners of his mouth and the fuzziness that he had been feeling himself gradually coming out of, descended back over him full force. "Your hole is _so tight_ , baby," Richie's words were almost a hiss against his ear, the hand that had been in his hair going to his hip, gripping it firmly, pulling Eddie's hips back against his and Eddie's eyes rolled back. "So tight, so fucking perfect, you're fucking everything, Eddie baby, _everything to me_."

Eddie _sobbed_.

Tears spilled steadily down his face, his body jerking on it's own accord, hips bucking backwards to meet Richie's thrusts even though he was shaking with pleasure and over-stimulation.

Everything just felt _so good_.

 _So much_.

He _loved Richie with everything he had_.

"You're so good for me, aren't you, baby?" Richie was moaning and Eddie tried to clench around him, tried to be as tight as possible to make it as good for Richie as it was for him, but it didn't feel as though any of his body was listening to what his brain was trying to tell it to do. He didn't think about it too hard, because it was his daddy's job to look after their pleasure right now, when he could barely think. " _So_ pretty. Just— _so. Fucking. Perfect, baby_ ," on his final grunt, Richie shoved inside Eddie and he didn't pull out.

He held Eddie's hip hard, keeping him shoved down against the covers, grinding his cock hard against Eddie's walls and against his prostate and Eddie couldn't hold back the way he was spasming.

" _Daddydaddydaddydaddy_..." Eddie was babbling and he knew it, but it was the only thing he could say.

Richie was all consuming and everywhere and Eddie felt his orgasm beginning to crash over him in a wave that started at his toes and his fingertips and was threatening to take over his entire body.

"That's it, darling. That's it," Richie was whispering in his ear, continuing to grind, so deep that Eddie felt him in his back teeth. "Let me feel you come one last time. Do it for daddy."

And Eddie did.

The orgasm itself felt as though there was barely any come that spilled between his stomach and the covers, but his body went limp and his brain short circuited underneath Richie's body.

He knew that Richie came, he could hear the grunts and sighs and the moans of his name above him, but mostly he just laid there, breathing, the pillow so soft under his head and Richie's body feeling pleasantly heavily stretched out over his, grounding him, keeping him safe while his head floated.

Things were happening around him, time didn't stand still, but Eddie wasn't aware of everything that was happening other than Richie gently moving him, pulling out of him which made him whine, but then he was being filled again as he was rolled over and he felt warmth surround him.

He could feel brushes of kisses against the nape of his neck, and fingers trailing up and down his side he was still messy, he could feel that, but for now, that was okay.

Richie would clean him soon.

Richie always looked after him.

"I love you so much, Eddie," he heard Richie say as his fingers stroked through his hair, pushing it back from his sweaty forehead, peppering soft kisses against his jaw and down his neck and Eddie shivered slightly at the gentle touches, head slowly beginning to clear. "Always my perfect boy." Eddie made a little humming noise at the back of his throat and he felt twitch of a smile against his shoulder. "I'm just going to get something to clean you up, baby. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He didn't leave straight away, never leaving without any response from Eddie when he was like that, given a few times when they had first started their relationship he had realized just how needy and tactile Eddie got when he was coming out of subspace. "I promise I'll be right back."

Eddie didn't say anything, but he made another noise, a soft one so that Richie knew that he had heard him, and that he was okay, and he felt another kiss to his shoulder before he was pulling away, the warmth against his back disappearing.

Richie was back shortly after, rolling Eddie onto his back so that he could wipe his stomach, around his cock and his balls, then between his legs and between his ass cheeks, which still made Eddie's cheek pinken just a little, but he let Richie manhandle him gently, until he was cleaned down and was then moved under the covers and Richie double checked that everything was shut up before he was back in the bed, sliding under the covers with Eddie and gathering him into his arms and against his chest, finding Eddie's left hand, lifting it up so that he could reach out and press a kiss to the finger with his engagement ring.

"Love you more than anything, Eds," Richie whispered and there was the low sound of the TV being flicked on, because it was still too early for Richie to go to sleep. It was probably too early for Eddie to go to sleep as well, he would fall asleep against Richie's chest and wake up in an hour or so and watch whatever Richie had on TV. "Go to sleep, baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you, daddy," Eddie mumbled as he turned his head in, so his forehead was pressed to Richie's collarbone, his pink hair brushing against Richie's nose. "Love you lots."

He fell asleep, cradled in the arms of his lover, his daddy, his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)
> 
> (PS - I wrote the word fleshlight so. Many. Times. In this one that I don't even know if I'm spelling the word right anymore. Lol.)


End file.
